


Exo Ficlets

by influentyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/influentyeol/pseuds/influentyeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my tumblr ficlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Right Equation

**Title** : The Right Equation  
**Pairing** : Baekyeol  
**Genre** : fluff/drabble  
**Rating** : PG

 

Chanyeol prided himself at being good at math, however the math equation at hand had him stumped. 

Baekhyun equaled silly disney quotes. But Baekhyun also equaled Axe cologne, and Baekhyun plus a little bit of alcohol equaled a very handsy boyfriend and an extremely flustered Chanyeol. Baekhyun equaled dazzling eyes and a bewitching smile. Baekhyun in addition to a laptop became a competitive teenager who managed to kick Chanyeol’s ass at video games and Baekhyun minus sleep was a grumpy, eighty year old man who snapped at everything. Baekhyun times schoolwork equaled "straight As" and teachers pet, and Baekhyun divided by parents was a sobbing child, trying to please everyone.

If you added a pinch of sugar and caffeine to Baekhyun, he became a hyperactive child, bouncing around giggling. Baekhyun in addition to tuxedos equaled a male model complete with eyeliner and just the smallest tinge of lip gloss on those plump pink lips. 

But most importantly Baekhyun plus Chanyeol equaled Chanyeol plus an increase in heartrate and a million little thumps in his heart that made him wonder if he drank too much coffee. Baekhyun minus Chanyeol equaled a mopey Chanyeol who lay flaccid on the couch until a certain Byun Baek came back home and jumped on him. Baekhyun multiplied by Chanyeol equaled hand holding and sweet dates at the movie theatre, and Baekhyun times Chanyeol plus a little bit of alcohol equaled rough but sweet love making, and bed squeaking, and the headboard knocking against the wall (plus a hint of the neighbors complaining). 

Chanyeol plus Baekhyun equaled a pissed off Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol plus Baekhyun equaled gentle kisses on the forehead; on the eyelids; and on both cheeks. Chanyeol multiplied by a sleepy Baekhyun equaled cuddling and spooning and a fraction of a teddy bear. Chanyeol divided by Baekhyun equaled a ruddy faced giant, tears dripping down faces with a remainder of a swollen eyed Baekhyun. 

But what Chanyeol wanted to know was what was Chanyeol minus Baekhyun? What was Chanyeol minus all those silly Disney quotes that Baekhyun sprouted from time to time, and what would Chanyeol be if you took away those dazzling eyes and that bewitching smile? What would Chanyeol be equal to by himself, because as far as Chanyeol could tell, no matter which equation he was part of he was never alone because the equation only made sense when Baekhyun was a part of it too. 

Chanyeol was still figuring out the equation |Chanyeol-Baekhyun= x | when Baekhyun came home later that evening after classes, when Baekhyun leaned over the giants shoulders to see what he was writing. The younger one laughed and Chanyeol made a note on top of all the work he was doing because he had forgotten, |Baekhyun = gentle laughter| which just evoked more giggles from the said male. 

“Chanyeol,” the older male said quietly, taking the note paper which Chanyeol had been working diligently on for the past hour and ripping it into tiny shreds. Chanyeol stared at him, his jaw dropping in horror. “Chanyeol minus Baekhyun would equal absolutely nothing because that equation doesn’t exist. Its just like how you can never divide anything by zero, silly. But if you must know, Chanyeol equals large ears and heartfelt laugher; Chanyeol equals a cuddle monster and the best pancake maker, the best kimchi buyer and the sweetest boyfriend. Chanyeol added to a silly Baekhyun equals the best couple and love that lasts forever, and Baekhyun times Chanyeol equals a future of happiness. Does that make sense or should I write it down for you?”

Baekhyun smothered another round of giggles as Chanyeol scrunched up his face thinking it all over. Finally he relaxed his face, letting a wild grin take over, his eyes occasionally twitching in happiness. He wrapped an arm around the elder’s waist before whispering in his ear, “So does that mean Baekhyun plus Chanyeol equals I love you?”

Baekhyun nodded solemnly.


	2. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Amortentia  
> Pairing: Baekyeol  
> Genre: fluff, HP Au  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Word Count: 1600  
> Summary: Chanyeol works his magic on Baekhyun.

 

“Kyungsoo. _Kyungsoo_." 

Kyungsoo sighs as he finally looks up from his textbook, sticking a piece of parchment to mark his page before turning his full attention to Baekhyun, a scowl set on his lips.

"What?”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun stresses, long fingers playing with the hem of his robes. “I think I’ve been slipped something.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, grabbing his own wand from their table before standing up and stretching, the chair screeching as he moved it. The librarian glares at them from behind thick rimmed glasses.

“Is it the stupidity potion,” Kyungsoo drawls out as they gather their books and leave the library to return back to the Ravenclaw dorm. 

“I’m serious,” Baekhyun pouts, lips pursing together as Kyungsoo shakes his head laughter bubbling up his throat. “You’re an awful best friend.”

“I’m the only one you’ve got,” Kyungsoo retorts cheekily as he sidesteps Baekhyun’s attemtps to swat at his arm.

He laughs as the portrait to the door of the Ravenclaw dorm stares at them haughtily. 

“Which came first, The phoenix or the flame?” the portrait finally says.

“A circle has no beginning,” Kyungsoo answers absently before stepping inside the door that swings open. 

“Ravenclaws these days,” they hear the portrait mutter in disgust before the door swings back down. 

“So what have you been slipped?” he finally asks as they settle into the couch in the common room, chuckling amusedly as Baekhyun suddenly straightens, a flush on his pale cheeks.

“Amortentia,” he cries out distressed. “Someone slipped me a love potion, I know they did.”

Kyungsoo’s only answer is to start laughing, shoulders trembling as he gasps for air. He finally gets a hold of himself to see Baekhyun scowling, head buried into his potions textbook. 

“Alright,” he grins, trying hard not to start laughing again. “And who slipped, Mr Byun Baekhyun, most  _wanted_  bachelor of Ravenclaw a love potion.

Baekhyun scowls before pushing the book into Kyungsoo’s lap. "Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol from Gryffindor. All the symptoms are there, I know he did.”

Kyungsoo stares at the page, Baekhyun’s messy scrawls next to the inked out text. “Lightheadedness. Heart rate quickens. An intense need to–.” the word is crossed out and Kyungsoo snickers, seeing what Baekhyun wrote instead in his curly loops. “-cuddle.”

He looks up to find his best friend burying his face into the cushions of the couch. “Baek, you know that if they did slip you an amortentia, it’ll probably be from the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and it’ll wear off in three days.”

“I hope so,” Baekhyun replies, voice muffled by the cushion. “If it doesn’t, my heart rate will explode.”

“What does it feel like,” Kyungsoo asks, curious. “The love potion.”

Baekhyun looks up and Kyungsoo smiles when he sees the creases imprinted into his face from the cushions. “We have Defense against dark arts together,” he mutters lowly. “And we were partnered up. I couldn’t remember any hexes or jinxes and I just stood there feeling stupid. His wide stupid smile looks attractive and my heart beats too fast.”

He gives Kyungsoo a small, broken smile. “Whenever he’s around, he’s the only thing I can think about it and he suddenly smells so nice, even when he’s just come out of quidditch practice and he smells like sweat and grass and dew.”

Baekhyun groans again as he buries his face into the cushions.

“And cuddling,” Kyungsoo teases, before rubbing a soothing hand across Baekhyun’s back. “It’ll be okay,” he promises.

—

Three days later, Baekhyun is still moping. “I can still smell him,” he whines to Kyungsoo after dinner. “Didn’t you say it would wear off?”

“Baek,” Kyungsoo suddenly stops walking and two first years behind them nearly crash into them. “If you’ve been slipped a love potion and all these effects are being triggered doesn’t that mean he’s the one who gave you the potion?”

Baekhyun runs off towards the Griffindor tower without another word and Kyungsoo walks back to the Ravenclaw tower alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo’s lying on his bed, chewing on the end of a sugar quill when Baekhyun stumbles into their room later that night. Baekhyun’s hair is reasonably mussed, a pink tinge coating his cheeks and his robe is wrinkled. Kyungsoo can’t help laughing as he sees his roommate. “Man, you guys move fast don’t you. Maybe thats why Kris said never to date a Gryffindor. 

Baekhyun pouts, a hand reaching up to smooth down his hair. "We didn’t do anything…. that bad,” he ends up spluttering out before planting his face into his matress. 

“What happened,” Kyungsoo teases as he spots a reddish bruise on the corner of Baekhyun’s collarbone. “Is that a hickey on Mr Baekprude,” he asks astonished before a pillow flies out of Baekhyun’s hand and into his face. 

“You’re a dick,” Baekhyun admonishes lightly as his eyes shine brightly and a smile quirks the corner of his lip up. 

Kyungsoo scoffs as Baekhyun swoons onto his sheets, staring blankly at the quidditch posters hung up around his bed. “You’re an idiot,” he retorts. “Love potion my ass.”

 

* * *

 

_“Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun swallows heavily as the tall Gryffindor turns around slowly. They’re right outside the griffindor dorm and even with the distance between them, Baekhyun can see the scatter of freckles across Chanyeol’s skin and the enticing smell of quidditch practice and old parchment._

_“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s face splits into a small smile. “Hey, sorry about class today. I didn’t think you’d actually be hit by that jinx,” he grins, face pinkening as he rubs his neck embarrassed._

_“No,-"Baekhyun cuts in, face tinging pink as well remembering when his legs suddenly turned to jelly. "Don’t be sorry for that. It was my fault.”_

_“Ahh, Okay,” Chanyeol finally says not looking convinced. “what are you doing here?’ he doesn't sound rude, just curious._

_"I want you to give me the antidote to the love potion,” Baekhyun blurts out and Chanyeol’s face looks extremely puzzled._

_“What love potion?” Chanyeol’s face is scrunched up in confusion and Baekhyun can feel his heart rate increase and he curses._

_“I don’t know,” he cries out in desperation. “Its all your fault,” Baekhyun can feel himself crumbling as his heart rate continues to speed up. “Just make it stop,” he whimpers and when he looks up again, the fifth year griffindor is standing right in front of him, concern etched into every single wrinkle around his large eyes._

_“Make what stop?” Chanyeol has his arms around the trembling Baekhyun by this point and Baekhyun can feel the butterflies in his stomach settle somewhat._

_“Make the butterflies go away,” Baekhyun mutters quietly into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck as he lets himself be held. “Make my heart rate slow down. Make it so I don’t want to cuddle with you and hold hands and all those cliched romantic things.”_

_Chanyeol rumbles and then Baekhyun realizes he’s laughing so he pulls away, face aflame._

_“You’re a dick,” he spits out before turning on his heel, deciding to high-tail his way out of this situation. The antidote can wait._

_“No,” Chanyeol grabs his arms, turning him around. Baekhyun is still fuming but his heart beat has increased if that was even possible. “Silly,” he hears Chanyeol mutter but all he sees are Chanyeol’s eyes. Bright and sparkling and coming closer and closer._

* * *

 

 

“You hexed him.” Baekhyun groans as Kyungsoo erupts into ugly laughter, eyes crinkling into tiny slits. 

“Self defense,” Baekhyun mutters under his breath, cheeks an unhealthy shade of red. “Instinct. Kyungsoo, stop laughing," 

Kyungsoo sniggers once more before gesturing for Baekhyun to return to his anecdote. 

 

* * *

_"I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun groaned into his hands as Madame Lee ushered them out of the hospital wing. She had take one look at Chanyeol’s face sprouting with tentacles and burst into laughter._

_“It’s okay,” Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun peeks out from behind his fingers to stare at the griffindor walking beside him._

_Baekhyun scowls as Chanyeol pulls him closer with a flick of his wrist and somehow they end up in one of the more deserted corridors on the second floor. “Do you still want the antidote to that love potion,” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun pouts._

_“You shouldn’t have given me a love potion in the first place, but yes I’d like the antidote please.”_

_Chanyeol’s face is suddenly closer than before and his hands are reaching up. One hand cups Baekhyun’s chin while the other wraps around Baekhyun, settling at the small of his back._

_Baekhyun manages to whimper before Chanyeol leans in pressing a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun can feel his face on fire, his heartrate is an unsteady lump of thumps beating in his chest. The butterflies flit around him and he wonders if Chanyeol has hexed him as well because his legs feel like jelly and he’s warm all over._

_He can feel the ghost of Chanyeol’s breath on his lip when Chanyeol pulls away and they’re both panting slightly._

_“You’re doing something to me,” Baekhyun manages to whine out before his hands clutch the front of Chanyeol’s robe. “You’re hexing me aren’t y-mph,” he gets cut off when Chanyeol’s lips meet his again. The kisses are awkward, their noses bumping in the middle and and Baekhyun doesn’t know where his hands go._

_He finally turns his head slightly so their noses aren’t crashing into each other and his arms wrap themselves around Chanyeol’s neck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @influentyeol on tumblr!
> 
> Please comment/kudos! It would make my day :)


	3. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gave me all the time in the world, but you forgot about yourself.
> 
> A little angsty thing I wrote for my taohun loving friend

  
Sehun stared at the watch on his arm. The strap was a dark strip of leather, fastened to a silver clock face. The leather was slightly worn out on the sides and the dark leather contrasted neatly with Sehun’s pale skin. He could hardly see the little arms circling around the face of the clock through the darkened room.

 _For you_ , Tao had said, eyes crinkling as Sehun’s eyes had popped out in surprise.

The arms of the watch moved slowly, each minute punctuated with a small tick before the beginning of another lazy circle and a tick to signal the end. Or the beginning. Sehun shivered as the door on the side opened and another drunken couple slammed into the room, fingers groping, lips melting against each other. Mistletoe left over from Christmas still hung in the corners. The party was still in full blast, after all, it was only New Years once a year. The television was on, blaring its volume on full blast, and Luhan had changed it to the countdown.

Outside, near the park, fireworks were being set off early and inside the house, everyone was just slightly tipsy.

“15 minutes till New Years!" the announcer exclaimed on the large tv screen and Luhan screamed along with him. Sehun stared at his watch again. It was going to be the first New Years he’s spent without him.

 

Tick- 14 minutes left.

 

"Sehun” his mother called out from downstairs as the five year old Sehun pouted. Reluctantly, he trotted down the stairs, walking into the living room to find his mother and another lady sitting down on the large leather sofas while a boy stood sullenly in the corner. “Sehun, meet Tao!” his mother exclaimed, eyes bright.

“Hello,” Tao had greeted, and Sehun pouted again because this Tao person was taller than he was.

“Hello,” he greeted back, scuffing his feet against the carpeted floor. Why couldn't his mother have short friends.

“Sehun, be a good host,” his mother had reprimanded. “Bring Tao up to your room and have fun, okay?”

Both five year olds made faces before climbing up the stairs to where Sehun’s room was.

“You like Teenage ninja turtles?” Tao asked as soon as they were inside his small bedroom.

“Yeah,” Sehun scowled somewhat defensively. Tao raised his hands up in a mockingly surrendering gesture.

“Its okay. I do too. Can we play with them?”

Sehun suddenly beamed at "Tao" because no one else wanted to play Teenage Ninja Turtles with him. His sister just scowled at him and mommy didn’t understand how to play.

“Yeah!”

 

Tock- 13 minutes left.

 

“Hurry up,” Tao whined as Sehun dragged his feet down the long street. “Don’t you want to know what first grade feels like?”

“No,” Sehun retorted, clutching the straps of his new TNJ backpack tightly, his small hands turning white from the pressure.

Tao rolled his eyes before stepping in front of Sehun, placing his hands on Sehun’s shoulders firmly. They were about the same height now as Sehun had grown a lot since last year- his doctor told him that he'd grown a full two inches.

“Sehun, no one is going to not like you, okay? Just smile and introduce yourself and everyone will like you because you’re you.” Tao gave him a sincere smile before stepping away to walk side by side with Sehun again.

“How did you know that’s what I was worried about,” Sehun finally managed to ask, voice wavering despite himself.

Tao laughed, reaching a hand out to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. “‘Cause I’m your best friend, silly.”

Tao was right of course. He managed to befriend a boy named Jongin on the first day.

 

Tick- 12 minutes left.

 

“You’re such a stupid,” Tao grumbled as he settled down on the carpet in Sehun’s room. “How did you even break your leg.”

Sehun glared at his best friend before scowling at the cast on his leg.“I rode my bike down the hill too fast,” he grumbled back. And I’m going to tell mommy you said a bad word. You should be comforting me.“ He pouted, bottom lip jutting out.

Tao sighed before clambering onto the bed, carefully avoiding Sehun’s leg. "Can I be the first to sign the cast?” he said instead, smiling largely when Sehun’s eyes brightened up.

He signed the cast, “your bestest best best friend in the world and don’t you forget it, tao.”

 

Tock- 11 minutes left.

 

It was third grade when Sehun realized that Tao was actually Chinese. Or rather, it was then that he realized this was somehow significant because suddenly, the fifth graders decided that Tao was the perfect victim for bullying.

Sehun walked into three fifth graders cornering a nonchalant Tao behind the rock wall one day during recess and immediately launched himself at the boy closest to him.

He ended up with a black eye and a bruised lip, Tao was left unscathed and the three fifth graders ended up with three day suspensions.

“You never told me you knew kungfu,” Sehun accused as they walked out of the nurses office together. “And you never told me you were bullied either.”

“I could have handled that on my own,” Tao deadpanned. “And I wasn’t getting bullied. You ended up with the most bruises, you idiot. Why would you jump the biggest one?”

“I was trying to help,” Sehun snapped back, eyes flaring. “because I care about my best friend. Idiot.”

Tao’s expression softened to something almost tender before pulling Sehun in to a one armed hug. “You pack a good punch,” he finally grumbled out.

As they walked home that afternoon, Sehun couldn’t help but notice the quirk of Tao’s smile.

 

Tick- 10 minutes left.

 

“Happy birthday!” Sehun screamed as Tao walked through the door and began cackling as his best friend jumped around a foot into the air.

Sehun had planned Tao’s 9th birthday diligently, sending out crayon-written invitations to their best friends and helping Tao’s mother bake him a cake.

He couldn’t help grinning as Tao stared in shock, and sniggered when Luhan finally decided to take matters in his own hands and poke the birthday boy’s stomach.

The birthday cake was quickly devoured (Tao didn’t mention the egg shell he found inside the cake) and presents unwrapped. Sehun trembled in anticipation as everyone left the house to go back home before handing Tao his second present.

Tao had raised an eyebrow but Sehun stuck his tongue out at him. “I expect two presents too,” he declared, pushing the messily (but diligently) wrapped package towards Tao.

Tao giggled as the wrapping paper was torn off, holding up the ninja turtle figurines to stare at Sehun. “Teenage ninja turtles?”

Sehun shrugged but smiled in satisfaction as Tao tore through the packaging, deft fingers working apart the tape Sehun spent hours putting together. “Get yours,” the birthday boy ordered and Sehun ran off to go get his own.

 

Tock- 9 minutes left.

 

“Loche world?” Tao looked up, excitement brimming in his eyes as a smile twitched upon his lips. Sehun grinned back before quickly closing his mouth. There was a gap where his front teeth used to be and it was made more noticeable by his habit of sticking his tongue out. “You look fine,” Tao rolled his eyes before standing up and racing down to the kitchen where his mom was.

“Can we go to Loche world, mom?” Sehun could hear Tao’s high pitched squeal as his mother said yes.

They ran outside to where Sehun’s mother was already waiting in the car and waited impatiently as their mothers chatted.

“Mooom,” Sehun finally whined out and Tao pouted towards his mother as well.

“Okay, okay, we’re going,” Sehun’s mother grinned, bidding goodbye to Tao’s mother.

The rest of the day was spent at the amusement park, pink cotton candy being stuffed down their throats, Tao’s screams filling the air when they went on the biggest carnival ride and stuffed animals, won at booths.

“I want to win that one,” Tao pouted, gesturing to the large panda plushie hanging with the other prices. “But I can never throw the ring around the center pin.”

Sehun scowled playfully at his friend before taking his own place along the line. Thirty dollars later and three pins around the center pin, Sehun came back to a pouting Tao, lugging the large panda plushie.

“I thought you were going to get the rillakuma plushie,” Tao commented absently as they walked back to where Sehun’s mother was waiting.

“Nah, I’m too old for plushies,” Sehun retorted, pushing the large panda into Tao’s arms. “This is for you.”

 

Tick- 8 minutes left.

 

“Sehun!” a hoarse, almost gravely voice called out and Sehun twirled around, wringing his hands nervously. “Sehun,” the voice called out again before a flustered Tao appeared, squeezing around the rest of the people squished back stage.

“Why are you here?” Sehun’s voice cracked in the middle as he gripped the hem of his shirt tightly. “Tao, I’m going to die.”

“No you aren’t.” Tao rolled his eyes in exasperation before pulling Sehun into a tight hug, careful not to ruin his stage makeup. “I’ll be right out there. I got Luhan to save me a front row seat. You’re going to do wonderful, you lil brat.”

Sehun scowled, mumbling something along the lines of, “I’m not a brat,” but Tao had already left. In Sehun’s left hand was a single tulip, and a small note hanging off the stem in Tao’s crooked handwriting.

“Roses were too cliche, good luck!”

 

Tock- 7 minutes left.

 

“Ice cream?” Tao stared at Sehun incredulously, one eye twitching. “What do you mean, ice cream.”

“Do you want ice cream?” Sehun repeated patiently.

Tao had a small coughing fit before answering again, his forehead furrowed. “Sehun, you know I’m sick, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Ice cream would make me sicker.”

“Oh.” Sehun flushed pink, the tips of his ears burning before sitting down onto Tao’s bed. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Of course you didn’t. Get out, you brat. You’re going to get sick too.”

“No, I won’t,” Sehun boasted, eyes bright. “I have an amazing immune system.”

“You got sick five times last year.” Tao deadpanned. “You didn’t go to school for a full month. Your immune system is good, my ass.”

“It is,” Sehun pouted, snuggling closer to where Tao was covered in blankets. “I won’t get sick, don’t worry.”

Tao ends up getting better the next day while Sehun falls sick.

“Now you get to take care of me like I took care of you when you were sick,” Sehun grinned smugly despite a hoarse throat and swollen nose.

“You almost kicked me off the bed,” Tao hissed as he shoved a spoonful of soup down Sehun throat. But not before blowing on it to cool it down first.

 

Tick- 6 minutes left.

 

“You’re an insufferable brat,” Tao hissed as Sehun glared back.

“You’re an ass,” Sehun shot back heatedly.

“He was groping you. He was a twenty something year old man, Oh Sehun, why can’t you grow up?”

“He wasn’t groping me,” Sehun tossed back, eyes burning holes into Tao’s face. “And I am grown up.”

“Going to bars when you’re underage doesn’t make you grown up,” Tao scoffed. “And I was trying to keep you safe from that creep. He was undressing you with his eyes!”

“And why do you care.” Sehun looked up, a question lingering in his gaze. “Why do you care,Tao.”

Tao was silent for a few seconds before he answered quietly. “Because I’m your best friend. And you’re distancing yourself away.”

Sehun stared helplessly as his former best friend walked away, shoulders hunched and tense. He wanted to run after Tao and explain that he just wanted Tao to care more, to show Tao that he was independent. That he wanted to show Tao other people thought he was attractive. That at 13 years old, Sehun realized he wasn't interested in girls the way his classmates seemed to be.

But he couldn’t because Tao would never understand.

 

Tock- 5 minutes left.

 

“Hey.” Sehun looked up to find Tao standing outside his bedroom door, in the hallway. “Your mom let me in.”

“Hey,” Sehun replied back dumbly. “What are you doing here?”

“Its your birthday.” Tao gave him a wary glance. “Or should I leave.”

“No!” Sehun cried out immediately, gesturing for Tao to sit on his bed. “Stay. Please.”

Tao’s shoulders relaxed as he sat down on the corner of Sehun’s bedsheets. “Happy birthday,” he began awkwardly before Sehun cut in.

“I’m sorry.” Tao glanced at him in confusion and he looked down before continuing. “I’m sorry. I’m a brat. You were right, they were a bunch of creeps. Don’t be mad at me anymore.”

Soon he was engulfed in Tao’s arms again and he breathed in the scent of Tao. It had been close to a year since they last interacted. “I’m sorry too,” Tao whispered, breath tickling Sehun’s ears. “I was just worried about you.”

Sehun grinned when Tao finally pulled away and held his arms out. “Present.” He beamed when Tao muttered “brat” under his breath and quickly tore away the neatly pressed wrapping paper. Inside was a beautiful watch, black leather band and a gold plate

He looked up as his jaw dropped, uncomprehending. “Happy birthday?” Tao looked wary again as Sehun just stared at him. “Do you. Do you like it?”

“I missed you so much,” Sehun muttered in reply, tearing away the packaging.

“I wanted to give you back the year we missed together” Tao said in a way of a reply. “So I gave you all the time in the world."

 

Tick- 4 minutes left.

 

"Why did you break up with her again?” Sehun and Tao sat in a nearby boba shop, sipping their bubble milk teas as Tao recounted his break up with Seohyun.

“It wasn’t right,” Tao explained slowly. He didn’t look that upset but they both knew Seohyun was furious. “It didn’t feel right. Like those books and movies that show how two people are supposed to be? It didn’t feel like that.”

Sehun nodded slowly but his confusion must have still shown on his face.

“I think I’m gay,” Tao finally blurted out, eyes staring into the ground, not reaching Sehun’s eyes. “I thought I liked girls but I don’t. Seohyun is wonderful but I just don’t feel it.”

Tao startled as Sehun reached a hand over to pat his shoulder. “Its okay, hyung.”

Tao looked up, surprised by the rarely used honorific. “I’m gay too,”

 

Tock- 3 minutes left.

 

“Why don’t you just ask him out already, Sehunnie?”

Sehun looked up to find Luhan staring at him, a bored expression on his face.

“Ask who out?” He’s studying for chemistry in the library because he knew for a fact none of his friends ever went into the dreaded room of books, yet here Luhan was.

“You know who,” Luhan rolled his eyes. “Its so obvious the two of you are in love with each other, do you know how shocked I was to find out you two weren’t fucking?”

“Uh. No?” Sehun squinted up at his 'favorite hyung’ in confusion.

“Very shocked.” Luhan replied. “But I am curious, do you top or does Tao top. Tao tops, right? I mean, you’re like a baby. Tao’s basically a cradle robber.”

“What?” Sehun is confused and flustered, the tips of his ears burning red and he’s trying to hide under the table by this point. He can almost feel the pointed looks the librarian is shooting them right now.

“Hyung,” he whines out, burying his face in his own books. “Go away.”

“Why?” a voice asked and Sehun shot up, face burning up. Tao is standing in front of him and Luhan’s at the door of the librarian. His now least favorite hyung sent him a wink and enough sexual gestures to scar a deaf man.

“Nothing,” Sehun muttered and Tao sat down, digging out his own textbooks.

 

Tick- 2 minutes left.

 

“Hyung, willyougooutwithme,” Sehun asked in a rush and Tao looked up with a confused smile on his face.

“What did you just say?”

“Will you go out with me,” Sehun mumbled out and he can hear the whoops coming from behind the corner. Fuck Luhan.

Tao began to laugh, and instinctively, the corner of Sehun’s lip quirks up too. “I thought we were dating already,” Tao finally choked out between his giggles. “I mean, we basically spent every single day together and went to places together.”

“But I want to kiss you,” Sehun interrupted and Tao started choking on air. When he finally regained the air in his lungs, Tao stared at Sehun, cocking his head to the side, deep in thought.

“Then kiss me,” Tao finally grinned, lips curling up in a feline manner.

So Sehun did.

It was a messy affair, clashed lips and teeth and noses, but Tao’s lips were soft and Sehun’s inexperience was made up for with enthusiasm.

Whoops filled the hallway and the two pulled away, Sehun flushed and Tao laughing as Luhan paraded out, a smug grin on his face.

 

Tock- 1 minute left.

 

Its quiet. Too quiet. Sehun shifts around in bed, arms reaching out for the lump of Tao thats usually beside him but the bed is cold and empty.

He opens his eyes, squinting against the bright sun and his vision is partly obscured by a pink sticky note. Trust Tao to have sticky notes in pink.

In Tao’s crooked handwriting are the words, “Went to get coffee. Be back soon."

Sehun wriggles out of bed and pulls on a robe before slouching into the kitchen. He shivers through the thin robe and the wifebeater he has on, before peering at the watch on his wrist. 10 o'clock. Tao should be back by now. Shuffling back into the bedroom, he pulled on a tshirt, dragged some pants on before sending a text to Tao.

Sent to: Tao  
hey, where u at?  
sent | 10:04

He never got a reply.

 

Tick- New Years

 

Sehun found himself at the cemetery. He had somehow dragged his drunk ass out of Luhan’s house and through the streets. The place was dark, evergreen wreaths hung on some of the graves at a vain attempt for festivity.

There was really nothing festive about death.

He finally stopped at one of the slabs of rocks and hunched down, pulling himself into a tight ball. He had forgotten his coat at Luhan’s house and winter in Seoul was freezing.

With numb fingers, he managed to unbuckle the leather strap from his wrist and placed it on the frozen ground.

"For the year we missed,” he whispered to the darkness. “And all the years we will miss. Happy New Years, Tao.”


	4. Baekyeol Mini Fics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had baekyeol feels so out came three really short drabbles. Comments would be appreciated :3
> 
> reposted from asianfanfics (i lowkey just want to congregate my fics so)

Title: A Whole Lot of Things  
Pairing: Baekyeol  
Genre: fluff/drabble  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 137  
Summary: fluff//

 

Chanyeol really loves a lot of things. The smell of rain, Baekhyun, the bittersweet steam drifing from a hot cup of coffee, Baekhyun, the fact that spell check exists, Baekhyun, the first bite of pie-- because the first bite always tastes best, Baekhyun. The list goes on and on and inbetween every single thing that Chanyeol enjoys about life, is Baekhyun. 

It probably has something to do with the fact that Baekhyun always forgot his umbrella or maybe the fact that Baekhyun loved baking pies or maybe even something to do with the fact that the first thing Chanyeol wakes up to every morning is the bittersweet aroma of Baekhyun's coffee. 

And maybe the reason Chanyeol loves a whole lot of things has to do with the fact that Baekhyun is a whole lot of wonderful things.

 

 

Title: Tea and Martians  
Pairing: Baekyeol  
Genre: fluff/drabble  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 375  
(PS this idea came from the 1D song Little Things)  
Summary: Baekhyun talks in his sleep

 

 

The steam curled up hazily over the cup of steaming hot water, a few tea leaves drifting lazily inside. The mug was a dull red, some of the color chipping off near the rim and the handle and the words, "too hot to handle" were printed on the side in an off white. Baekhyun propped the cup up with his two hands, wincing slightly at the warmth before placing it back on the bedside table. 

Chanyeol walked in, still dripping wet, a green towel wrapped around his waist and his auburn curls were damp and subdued. Eyeing the tea on the bed side table Chanyeol shook his head, stepping into a pair of blue boxers and after he toweled off his chest, he slipped into a wifebeater. Striding over to the side of the bed where Baekhyun lay, Chanyeol sat down grinning dopely as Baekhyun squealed. Pecking Baekhyun on the nose, Chanyeol downed the tea in two gulps before yelping as the hot liquid burned down his throat. 

"That was my tea," Baekhyun whined after Chanyeol finally calmed down, his face and tongue redder than usual. 

"You sleeptalk when you drink tea," Chanyeol replied cheekily, pressing another kiss on Baekhyun's soft cheek. "And as much as I love having conversations with you at 3 oclock in the morning, I have work tomorrow."

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and rolled over the bed to the other side away from Chanyeol. "I don't sleeptalk," he sniffed huffily, burrowing himself underneath the covers.

"Oh yeah?" Chanyeol chuckled quietly, climbing under the covers himself after shutting off the lights. "Who was the one who told me three nights ago that they thought I had the sexiest voice on planet Earth but not the solar system because martians have sexier voices?"

"I didn't actually say that," came Baekhyun's mortified voice, muffled from under the covers.

"You did," Chanyeol chuckled, using an arm to pull Baekhyun closer to himself, wrapping a leg around the smaller male. "But thats okay because I think my voice is sexy too."

"Not as sexy as Orlando Bloom," Baekhyun muttered quietly but snuggled up against Chanyeol anyways. "And I don't sleeptalk."

"Sure you don't" Chanyeol agreed, his low voice humming in amusement. "Night Baek."

"Night you tea thief."

 

 

Title: The Right Equation  
Pairing: Baekyeol  
Genre: fluff/drabble  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 650  
Summary: Chanyeol is good at math except not really

 

Chanyeol prided himself at being good at math, however the math equation at hand had him stumped. 

Baekhyun equaled silly disney quotes. But Baekhyun also equaled Axe cologne and Baekhyun plus a little bit of alcohol equaled a very handsy, extremely flustered male with dazzling eyes and a bewitching smile. Baekhyun added to a laptop became a competitive teenager who managed to kick Chanyeol's ass at video games and Baekhyun minus sleep was a grumpy, eighty year old man who snapped at everything. Baekhyun times schoolwork equaled straight As and teachers pet and Baekhyun divided by parents was a sobbing child, trying to please everyone.

If you added a pinch of sugar and caffiene to Baekhyun he became a hyperactive child, bouncing around giggling and Baekhyun in addition to tuxedos equaled a male model complete with eyeliner and just the smallest tinge of lip gloss on those plump pink lips. 

But most importantly Baekhyun plus Chanyeol equaled Chanyeol plus an increase in heartrate and a million little thumps in his heart that made him wonder if he drank too much coffee. Baekhyun minus Chanyeol equaled a mopey Chanyeol who lay flacid on the couch until a certain Byun Baek came back home and jumped on him. Baekhyun multiplied by Chanyeol equaled holding hands and sweet dates at the movie theatre and Baekhyun times Chanyeol plus a little bit of alcohol equaled rough but sweet love making and bed squeaking and the headboard knocking against the wall (plus a hint of the neighbors complaining). 

Chanyeol plus Baekhyun equaled a pissed off Kyungsoo and Chanyeol plus Baekhyun equaled gentle kisses on the forehead and on the eyelids and on both cheeks. Chanyeol multiplied by a sleepy Baekhyun equaled cuddling and spooning and a fraction of a teddy bear. Chanyeol divided by Baekhyun equaled a ruddy faced giant, tears dripping down faces with a remainder of a swollen eyed Baekhyun. 

But what Chanyeol wanted to know was what was Chanyeol minus Baekhyun? What was Chanyeol minus all those silly Disney quotes that Baekhyun sprouted from time to time and what would Chanyeol be if you took away those dazzling eyes and that bewitching smile? What would Chanyeol be equal to by himself because as far as Chanyeol could tell, no matter which equation he was part of he was never alone because the equation only made sense when Baekhyun was a part of it too. 

Chanyeol was still figuring out the equation |Chanyeol-Baekhyun= x | when Baekhyun came home later that evening after classes and when Baekhyun leaned over the giants shoulders to see what he was writing. The older one laughed and Chanyeol made a note on top of all the work he was doing because he had forgotten, |Baekhyun = gentle laughter| which just evoked more giggles from the said male. 

"Chanyeol," the older male said quietly, taking the note paper which Chanyeol had been working diligently on for the past hour and ripping it into tiny shreds. Chanyeol stared at him, his jaw dropping in horror. "Chanyeol minus Baekhyun would equal absolutely nothing because that equation doesn't exist. Its just like how you can never divide anything by zero, silly. But if you must know, Chanyeol equals large ears and heartfelt laugher; Chanyeol equals a cuddle monster and the best pancake maker, the best kimchi buyer and the sweetest boyfriend. Chanyeol added to a silly Baekhyun equals the best couple and love that lasts forever and Baekhyun times Chanyeol equals a future of happiness. Does that make sense or should I write it down for you?"

Baekhyun smothered another round of giggles as Chanyeol scrunched up his face thinking it all over. Finally he relaxed his face, letting a wild grin take over, his eyes occasionally twitching in happiness. He wrapped an arm around the elder's waist before whispering in his ear, "So does that mean Baekhyun plus Chanyeol equals I love you?"

Baekhyun nodded solemnly.


	5. Bittersweet (Hunhan)

Title: Bittersweet  
Pairing: Hunhan  
Genre: angst/romance  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 2169  
Summary: Luhan meets him in a cafe and worries about his dying hair. 

 

The small cafe sat on the corner of the street, surrounded on one side by a small supermarket and across the street from an old hospital, green vines creeping up the chipped paint. 

Stepping through the sagging doorway, you'd realize the interior of the small cafe was unique to say the least. Gaudy curtains hung from the windows, obscuring most of the sunlight and the stools wobbled around precariously on their three legs. The floor was made up of colored tiles, though by this point, most of the tiles were tinged some hideous hue of coffee brown or piss yellow. Despite its slightly unique location and questionable choice of decor, many customers visited the cafe often brought back again and again by the aromatic coffee, Luhan being one of them.

It was there that Luhan would sit down cautiously on one of the few stools before balancing his bags on his knee and taking out a few thick textbooks. The barista, Xiumin, would place his usual- a large cup of coffee, one sugar, one cream- on the counter in front of him before quirking an eyebrow as if to say what else would you like. Usually Luhan would choose whatever had been freshly made that morning, whether it was a chocolate chip muffin or a buttery scone filled with strawberry jam, and he'd settle down underneath the dimly lit florescent lights and do his work. 

It was one day in early fall that they coincidentally met in the small building. Luhan liked to think of it as fate. Luhan was already settled in his seat, his second cup of coffee half empty and a few crumbs littering the counter in front of him. His nose was buried inside his physics book, oblivious to the chatter of the busy cafe. 

He walked into the small cafe, shivering although the weather was still relatively warm out, ducking under the saggy doorway to reach the counter. Luhan gave the boy a small smile when their eyes met and was surprised when the boy smiled back, eyes crinkling into crescents as his lips turned up. Luhan's attention was immediately diverted from his physics book as Xiumin arrived with a cup of vanilla chai and handed it to the boy. It wasn't only the rainbow hair that attracted Luhan's attention nor was it the way the boy was dressed; all bundled up in a large sweater and skinny jeans when it was so nice out. As if he sensed Luhan's stare, the rainbow haired boy turned to face Luhan and Luhan's breath caught in his throat. 

"Sehun," the boy greeted, sticking an arm out and Luhan clasped it dumbly, nodding mutely staring at the boy in front of him. Sehun had gaunt cheekbones, a chiseled chin, striking eyebrows and his features were a mix between feminine beauty and masculine good looks. That and the strikingly colorful hair and his twinkling eyes. It was only seconds after when Sehun raised an eyebrow in amusement that Luhan realized he didn't introduce himself yet nor had he let go of the hand clasped with his.

"Luhan," he blurted out quickly and released Sehun's hand causing the boy to chuckle and the rainbow locks on his head to bounce around happily.

They stayed like that, sitting next to each other on the precariously wobbling chairs chatting for hours until Xiumin finally shooed them away. By then, the dregs of Luhan's coffee were cold and untouched but he kept the cup with him for that familiar bittersweet smell. They agreed to meet at the cafe next week, same time and by the time he reached his apartment, Luhan's jaw ached from smiling too much.

Sehun, Luhan learned slowly, was a boy who's mood varied almost as much as his hair. The second time they met up Luhan almost didn't recognize him as his hair was now an atrocious shade of pink. It was only when Sehun called out, "hyung" with his soft chuckle that Luhan recognized him. They would sit down and talk, engaging conversations about the most trivial topics whether it was f(x)'s new comeback-- which Sehun was surprisingly excited about having died his hair red to match-- or the World Cup series-- which was more Luhan's cup of tea. Despite sitting in the cafe, Luhan noticed how Sehun never ordered coffee, opting instead for chais and the sweet pastries. It was ridiculous how his eyes lit up when sweets were involved. Luhan learned that Sehun was extremely interested in art, once rambling for fifty seven minutes (not that Luhan was counting) about the new art exhibit and the artist he had managed to meet. The younger boy was also smart, often helping Luhan study for upcoming quizzes, whether it was world history or calculus. Luhan learned that Sehun had never traveled abroad and that his favorite drink was bubble milk tea. He noticed how Sehun sometimes lapsed into a lisp when he spoke too fast or excitedly and that he had a grace about him when he walked, sloped shoulders and all. Most of what Luhan learned about Sehun was from observation, because he also learned that the boy would often change topics when the topic became himself.

In turn, Sehun learned that Luhan needed at least two cups of coffee a day to survive and that his worst subject was physics. He noticed that Luhan would often get distracted when they talked (though he didn't realize he was the cause). He learned that Luhan's sneezes could be compared to trumpets and that Luhan hated wearing scarves or anything restricting. He learned that Luhan had always wanted to be a doctor but was embarrassed because he thought it was such a cliche job. "I like doctors" Sehun answered simply and that was the end of the discussion. Sitting in the coffee shop next to Sehun, the younger boy's warmth right next to him, became Luhan reprieve from the outside world. The small cafe with the gaudy windows became Luhan's solace. And at the end of the day when all that was left was the bittersweet smell of the coffee dregs, they would leave their own separate ways back into reality.

It was one bitterly cold day in winter that Sehun first didn't arrive. Luhan waited inside, sitting where he usually sat, his two feet tucked under the stool, fitted snugly into warm winter boots. He sat there waiting until late into the evening, physics book propped up but he was still on the page that he started on. Finally without Xiumin's prompting, he threw everything into his book bag and left.

He came back the next week, brought to the cafe by the desire to see Sehun and the bittersweet taste of coffee. This time Sehun was there, already perched on a stool, sipping on his chai. Luhan didn't question him for his absence and he offered no explanation. They just sat and talked like every single other time and as the clock ticked into the later hours, they left their separate ways. 

Sehun's absences became more and more frequent as the cold months went by. More times than not Luhan sat alone on his perch, a textbook set out in front of him as he stared out the window. Luhan never asked for excuses and Sehun never offered him any. When, and if he did arrive, they sat on their respective stools and talked, their conversations lighter than air as if anything of more value would shatter the peace. Sehun's hair became more and more colorful, and to Luhan's dismay, more and more dead, the vibrant green locks often dry and scratchy.

When Sehun hadn't arrived for their meetings for more than four weeks, Luhan cracked. He asked around the cafe wondering if anyone ever saw a boy with colorful hair, a genuine smile and dazzling sharp wit. Xiumin was the one who replied.

"If you're looking for Sehun, I suggest you go across the street." Glancing out the window, peeking through the gaudy curtains, Luhan peered at the barista curiously.

"Go across the street to where?" He prompted the barista who was stirring a cup of mocha.

"To the hospital. And ask to see patient 1202." Xiumin gave a small wistful smile. "Names don't exist in places like that."

Luhan uttered a quick thanks before grabbing his book bag and ducked through the sagging doorway. Crossing the street, he found himself in front of the old hospital. Up close, he could see the chipping paint behind the veil of vines and frozen leaves and the door creaked when he opened it.

"Patient 1202" he said to the front desk and the girl behind the counter nodded, distracted by the documents in front of her.

"Visiting hours end in 1 hour. Its down the hallway on the right, room 56." Luhan nodded before slowly walking down the hallway.

As a child, Luhan had loved the hospital. The long, airy hallways were adventures waiting to happen and the doctors in their white lab coats were heroes to be looked up to.  However, at 20 years old, walking inside the hospital, the hallways felt restricting and cold and the place reeked of antiseptics. It was only when he turned right that he realized this was the long term care facility center. Reaching for the doorknob of room 56, Luhan took a deep breath and stepped in.

Sehun lay on the bed, looking paler than usual. His veins were prominent and what was left of his now blonde hair, was wispy and thin. He looked up in surprise at the arrival of a visitor and he broke into a crooked grin at the sight of Luhan. 

"Why didn't you tell me," Luhan blurted out the same time Sehun asked, "How did you find me?" and both boys chuckled despite the lack of humor in the situation. Luhan walked closer towards the bed and grabbed a chair, wincing as the chair squeaked. 

"Cancer," Sehun said as a way of explanation and Luhan's eyes drifted up to what was left of Sehun's hair. "I couldn't go see you because Dr. Myungsoo wouldn't let me," Sehun shrugged, running a hand through his wispy locks, almost wistfully. "And we never exchanged numbers."

"Is this why you always dye your hair? And why you're always dressed so warmly? And why you've never traveled outside." The questions became less of questions and more of statements as Sehun cheerfully nodded in response to everything. 

"I'd rather live life to its fullest," Sehun answered, eyes twinkling, "and let my hair have all the opportunities in the world. And I'd rather my hair be dead from dye first before it all falls out."

"Are you going to be okay," Luhan asked, voice cracking. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sehun shrugged slightly and Luhan noticed the IV dripping into his arm ands and the other thousands of tubes and needles surrounding him. "Maybe, maybe not" was the calm reply but it just sounded like a flat out no. "Life is only precious because it ends," Sehun stated matter of factly and giving Luhan another crooked grin. "Thank you for the last few months by the way."

"What do you mean," Luhan managed to splutter out, hand finding a grip in Sehun's solid handshake. "I didn't do anything. You were always there for me."

"You were the only one who came back," Sehun answered with a quiet smile. "And now I might have to leave you first." Sehun looked wistfully at his own arm, the IV dripping steadily in. "I've never had to leave someone before, I'm not quite sure what to do."

Luhan forced out a laugh. "You're not leaving me yet Sehun. You're going to fight cancer and kick its ass." The nurse walked in and gave Luhan an apologetic smile. "Sorry, visitor hours are over."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Luhan told Sehun and the latter's face brightened up. "You're not leaving me, okay?"

Sehun just shrugged, a small smile on his face.

A few weeks later, Luhan wasn't quite sure if Sehun could keep his promise. While Sehun had recovered the first week or so, he had been getting weaker and weaker the last few. His hair was completely gone by this point, his head a pale, smooth egg and the boy often tried to cover it up with hats and snapbacks. Hearing Sehun breathe was like hearing a paper bag inflate and deflate slowly, so soft and fragile. The veins on Sehun were prominent and there were often bruises on the milky pale skin.

But Sehun was still the one who kept it together while Luhan had several meltdowns a day. Though his voice was soft, it was still comforting and solid and they still had their light hearted conversations. And every day at the end of the day Sehun would give Luhan a soft smile that Luhan now saw as bittersweet and say quietly.

"Thank you for staying so long."

Luhan smiled back sadly. "No. Thank you for staying so long."


End file.
